


Artist's Idol

by Eyrdamun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Persona 5 kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/pseuds/Eyrdamun
Summary: It was a dream, it was art. It was perversion and devotion all at once.





	Artist's Idol

A flurry of colours and impressions, of sounds and sensations.  
  
There’s soft pale flesh pressed against Yusuke’s chest, wrapped around his arms and snaking around his legs. It’s warm, under his skin, on his skin, and so is the air in his lungs. And they are moving, it’s a song, it’s art, a ballad for two and a melody they can only sing.

Who’s ‘they’? He realized then the form pressed against him is a human’s silhouette as it arced its back, diffracting the light behind it causing it to split into a myriad of colours. They were somehow all warmly tinted, painted the form above him black by contrast and caught as a halo on black curls.

Pale skin, black curls.

The slim shadow smiled, Yusuke could see its bruised pink lips when it leaned forward.

Pale skin, black curls, grey eyes.

And the myriad of colours elevated the figure as holy, caressing shadows in the grooves of its skin and bones, kissing Yusuke’s cheeks and leaving warmth only as second thought because he wasn’t the light’s true lover. But the body -he knew who it was, didn’t he?- kissed him and from his lips he willfully drank lava that would replace the blood pumping through his veins. It got hotter under his skin, on his skin, over his skin as the blaze chased the lithe hand’s touch lazily.

Yusuke has seen this art in motion before, had seen their origin. He had heard the original instrument the chord in the silhouette’s form, so why was he seeing something so- perverse, no, lewd, that wasn’t right either. But he didn’t have much prowess left to think, not as he kept moving around him, about him, in his lungs, his muscles, his bones, his flesh, his eyes, his-

Sensual.

The light in the room- if it was a room at all- enveloped Akira in the tunic of a saint as he held Yusuke. And in his arms, Yusuke felt the bubbling want lurking underneath the surface of his skin. Akira was the embodiment of devotion, made it known where their bodies came in contact. Akira was the desires that weighted down bones, hope that lighten the flesh given human form.

Yusuke raised his hands, foregoing thinking, and in its stead chose to kiss Faith.

His lips shaped into the smile that compelled Yusuke to capture it in canvas, a smile for which his brush had yet to be mature enough. Somehow, it blinded him even out of his line of sight.

It made sense. That expression had always been so bright.

His hand caressed a patch of skin on Akira’s hip. Yusuke opened his eyes to see the light had smudged under his finger tips- he couldn’t see from the angle he was lying in under him, but the artist was certain that on Akira’s back there was stained glass. He looked down at him, straddling his hips and pressed Yusuke deeper inside of himself. And Yusuke felt his length twitch even against the comfortable constricting of the muscles enveloping him.

Inspiration. Yusuke breathed in.

Akira’s body rocked into him like a holy hymn, and Yusuke felt himself ascend with the movement. His eyelids fluttered shut and his breath was stolen in a sigh devoured by the other’s mouth.

Inspiration, Yusuke was dazzled by an image to paint.

When Akira pulls back from the kiss, he brushed his lips against his closed eyes. The soft touch akin to feathers against his skin in praise, in worship, and Yusuke sat up without disturbing the link between their cores. He pressed their chests flushed and became Akira’s throne.

Clutching him in his arms, Yusuke brought their mouths together again, his lips pressing against the rim of the chalice and drowning, dunking his head in holy water. Submerged, the stained glass on Akira's back floated and dispersed. Its pigments painted the sacred water with pious depictions of servitude echoing the feelings coursing Yusuke's veins while the light bathing them, bathing Akira, transformed. It cast ripples that seemed emanate from Akira’s veins- the light was alive and flowing to the tempo of Akira’s heart. And even still, even with the interference of the too clear water immersing them, it refracted into halos about Akira’s black curls.

Through it all, they rocked together to the musical notes of the paean Akira sang as their breaths laboured and bubbled about them in reverence. 

At the pinnacle, Yusuke spilled, and Akira drank him in.

* * *

 

When he woke to the alarm, a mess between his legs, he found himself assaulted by the rays of the sun. They felt like the first hit of a wronged lover- a wronged lover who in the same vein caressed its paramour with the other hand. He could imagine it- the sunlight nuzzling and lulling Akira into deep sleep, curly hair lit in sacred radiance. A sacrosanct figure wrapped in sheets and laying on a moldy mattress too undeserving of the task.

This was the culmination of something swimming deep in his heart, Yusuke knew. Something he had ignored for a while making itself known and escape the cage it was left in to rot. Something that now seeped into his art, because Yusuke, in his unawareness, forgot that to rot means to mature and to hold root first and foremost.

He had never dreamt a dream of romance and the joining of his flesh with that of another. Yusuke had never dreamt a dream that left him so wanting and apprehensive under the morning's sun's scrutiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to post some of my fills on ao3 so here we are my dudes- point out any typos that i missed. I didnt proofread this other than add a sentence and change a bit of the spacing/wording while i previewed it cause some stuff popped out to me. I swear my other fills aren't as image heavy as this one. The original kink meme ver of this is here : http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=324065#cmt324065


End file.
